Super Mario Galaxy: Space Armada
by StarryEyes880
Summary: Bowser's back, and he's creating an armada of space robots to rule the universe. Can Mario get the help of the Lumas to save the universe? Sequel to the hit game for the Nintendo Wii. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1: Bowser Strikes Back

**Super Mario Galaxy:**

**Space Armada**

**Note: **I do not own any of the characters in this story or Super Mario Galaxy. Also, play "Super Mario Galaxy" on the Nintendo Wii to understand the story.

_Loading Memory Card in Slot A…Load complete. Select a file. File 1: New. Creating new file. Please wait…Creation complete._

**Chapter 1: **Bowser Strikes Back

It had been a while since Bowser unleashed a deadly attack, and Mario thought he could have an ordinary relaxing life in the Mushroom Kingdom. That is, until an important event happened…

Mario was returning home from his walk when he noticed a Mail Toad.

"The Princess has a letter for you," the Toad explained as he gave Mario an envelope.

"Thank you," Mario exclaimed as the Toad ran off. Mario opened the envelope and read the letter.

"Dear Mario,

Please come to the castle. We're having a special event tonight.

Yours truly, Princess Peach."

Mario gasped. He dropped the envelope and ran off to the castle. When Mario arrived, everyone was celebrating. He ran into Town Square to ask what was going on.

"The Star Dance is tonight!" a blue Toad explained. "You dance with your love together for almost the whole night!" Mario nodded. Suddenly, he heard a sound. Someone was calling for help.

"Help!" a Toad yelped as he got sucked up into a flying saucer.

"What?" Mario exclaimed as he saw it. It was Bowser's U.F.O.! The Koopa King sat in his throne, grinning, as the Toad became a robotic Toad.

"What do you think, Mario?" Bowser asked Mario. "My new Robo-Bobo turns anything I capture into a robot! Soon, all the citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom will be my slaves! And soon, I shall conquer the world! Gwa ha ha!" Mario looked mad.

"A rematch, eh?" Bowser said, surprised. "Interesting. Still, you're no match!" One of his new robotic Goombas threw a switch and aimed a huge laser beam at Mario, sending him flying out of the atmosphere.

"Mario!" Peach yelled.

"Too late, princess!" Bowser smirked. "Now you and your kingdom are mine!"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

_Interesting. Bowser's back and up to no good! What happened to Mario? Please R&R, but no flames, please._


	2. Chapter 2: The Comet Observatory

**Chapter 2: **The Comet Observatory

"Psst. Mario. Mario? Mario! Wake up!"

Mario woke up. Flying in front of him was a cute yellow star. It looked sort of like a Power Star. It was a Luma, a legendary star that lived on a space station known as the Comet Observatory.

"Finally!" the Luma sighed. "Mama wants to speak to you." Mario looked around. He was on the Comet Observatory. He stood up and ran forward and saw a princess with a star wand in her hand. She looked like Peach, but her hair looked like a combination of yellow and white. Her dress was green and she wore a silver crown. She was Rosalina, the queen of the Comet Observatory and mother of the Lumas. Her advisor, Polari, floated beside her. He was a black Luma and very smart.

"Rosalina!" Mario exclaimed when he saw his friend from his last adventure.

"Hello again, Mario," Rosalina said calmly. "We need your help. The evil Bowser has stolen the Grand Stars once again and the Beacon is losing power." She turned to a small glowing sphere about the size of a Cheerio. It was called the Beacon and it was the source that powered up the Comet Observatory.

"Without the power of the Grand Stars, soon the Comet Observatory will be doomed and destroyed," the wise Luma explained. Mario started thinking. Then he remembered something.

"That's it!" Mario thought out loud. "Bowser used the-a-Grand Stars to create the-a-Robo-Bobo and the-a-laser beam that-a-hit me!" Rosalina looked confused.

"Long story," Mario explained.

"Mario," Rosalina continued. "Please find the Grand Stars and save our home." Mario nodded.

"We did have a Grand Star," a pink Luma explained. "But one of Bowser's spaceships stole it and took it to that base." She pointed to a planet that looked like a space station with a huge laser machine.

"We think they're using the Grand Star to destroy our observatory," Rosalina suggested. Mario looked to the pink Luma.

"All right," she sighed. "Transform!" She turned into a big 2-D Grand Star with a hole in the middle.

"Wait," Rosalina said. "You need this." A small white Luma flew into Mario, making Mario's hands glow.

"Thank-a-you," Mario thanked as he spun under the star thing. It was a Launch Star, allowing him to launch himself to different planets. He was launched onto the planet. He noticed the Grand Star locked up in a small capsule on the top of the planet.

"Piece of-a-cake!" Mario smirked as he spun it, shattering the capsule. The Grand Star looked like a Power Star, but was bigger and had circles on the edge of each point.

When he returned to the observatory, the Grand Star flew right into the Beacon, causing it to grow bigger. Half of the observatory lit up, showing two small domes. One of them opened up.

"The Terrace is finally open again," Rosalina explained. "There are new galaxies waiting for you." Mario ran into the dome, appearing in a small room. A smaller Launch Star flew above his head. It was blue and called a Pull Star. Polari was in the room, pointing at the Pull Star.

**Note: **Sometimes in the story, I'll say "the player," meaning the person playing the game.

The player aimed their Wii Remote at the Pull Star and held the A Button. Mario was pulled to the star by a bubble. A huge solar system of galaxies appeared. There was one purple sphere, two Purple ? Blocks, one orange sphere and a purple Bowser head floating around the Comet Observatory. The orange sphere blew up and a small galaxy replaced its spot. The galaxy was called the Green Green Galaxy. Mario went through the Launch Star and was blasted to the galaxy!

TO BE CONTINUED… 

_This story is going to be sort of like a video game. Anyways, Mario is ready to get his first Power Star!_


	3. Chapter 3: Green Green Galaxy

**Chapter 3: **Green Green Galaxy

Green Green Galaxy 

**Mission 1: Monster Bush Mayhem**

Mario landed on the first planet of the Green Green Galaxy, looking all around it. It reminded him of the Good Egg Galaxy from his last adventure. He saw a bush with vines on its sides.

"Yow!" Mario yelped as one of the bush's vines whipped Mario's butt.

"That-a-hurt!" Mario said nastily as he spun into the bush, causing it to turn into a coin. Mario picked up the coin in case he would need it. He ran to the side of the planet, going to the bottom of it. Since it was a sphere, he could walk on the bottom, too. He noticed a robotic Goomba running up to him.

"Take-a-this!" Mario exclaimed as he jumped on the Goomba's head, flattening it.

"Yippee!" Mario yelped as he saw a pipe. He jumped into it and appeared in a small room. There was a window in the roof, and a Launch Star floated above the ground. Mario spun into it, shattering the window and flying to another planet. He saw a giant bush on the top of the planet. Mario jumped on a robotic Koopa, grabbed its shell and threw it at the bush. The bush turned around. It was a giant Vinebush! A Monster Bush! The Monster Bush kept trying to crush Mario, but Mario kept dodging. Mario grabbed another robotic Koopa's shell and threw it at the Monster Bush. The Monster Bush turned orange. His vines were faster, but Mario grabbed another robotic Koopa shell and threw it at him. This time, the Monster Bush turned dark red in rage! The vines were whipping at supersonic speed, but Mario was quicker, thanks to the power of a Rainbow Star, turning him into Rainbow Mario. He ran into the Monster Bush, causing it to fall down. The Monster Bush blew up, and a Power Star floated on the top of the planet. Mario grabbed it and cheered.

Mario returned to the Terrace Room, where Polari was waiting.

"Welcome back, Mario," the black Luma greeted. "This Power Star will be used to power up this part of the observatory." Mario smiled. He left the Terrace Room as the player saved and quit.

_Saving. Do not press the Power or Reset Button…Game saved._

The next day… 

Loading Memory Card in Slot A…Load complete. Select a file. File 1: 1 Star. Loading file. Please wait…Load complete.

When Mario landed back on the Comet Observatory, he noticed something funny. The Comet Observatory was more like a combination of a space station and a house. It was the Luma's house! Mario giggled as he entered the Terrace Room once again and went off to complete the other two missions of the Green Green Galaxy: The Star Ride Grand Prix and Windy Wood's Showdown. In The Star Ride Grand Prix, Mario had to find the beginning of the Star Ride Racetrack. Then he had to race on a shooting star against other opponents and win to get the star. In Windy Wood's Showdown, Mario had to find Windy Wood while a hard wind was blowing. When he found Windy Wood, he had to destroy him and get the Power Star. After completing his missions, another orange sphere appeared, blew up and became the Rabbitville Galaxy. Also, one of the Purple ? Blocks became orange and blew up and became the Painter Galaxy. Mario blasted off for missions in the Rabbitville Galaxy!

TO BE CONTINUED… 

_This is getting better! Mario is getting closer to the second Grand Star! But what does Bowser have up his sleeve?_


	4. Chapter 4: Bowser Battle

**Chapter 4: **Bowser Battle

After a while, Mario had 119 Power Stars. He just needed one more, and that was the one Bowser had. But when he got his 110th star, every time he got a new star, the Comet Observatory would start falling apart. He was challenging Bowser on a small planet.

"You think you can beat me?" Bowser cackled as he tried to jump on top of Mario, but jumped on some glass, opening a magma pit. Mario spun into him, and Bowser flew into the sky and disappeared. Mario grabbed Peach and the Power Star and went back to the Comet Observatory. He finally noticed why the Comet Observatory was falling apart. The juice from the Beacon was almost out. He got out the final Power Star and threw it into the Beacon. The Beacon soon had too mush juice that the Comet Observatory blew up!

"No," Rosalina said, wiping a tear from her eye. "My home is gone."

"No worries," Peach explained. "You can live in the Mushroom Kingdom!"

"That would be nice," Rosalina said, smiling. From then on, Rosalina and the Lumas lived in the Mushroom Kingdom, but whenever there was danger in the universe, Mario and the Lumas were there!

The End 


End file.
